Question: ${\sqrt{9} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt{9}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $9$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $9$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $9$ is $3\times 3$ We're looking for $\sqrt{9}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. We only have two prime factors, and we want to split them into two groups, so this is easy. $9 = 3\times 3$ , so $3^2 = 9$ So $\sqrt{9}$ is $3$.